ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Moon Reading
Category:MissionsCategory:Windurst Missions de:Windurst-Mission 9-2 Walkthrough *Get the mission from the gate guard. **You need at least 90% of your Rank Points bar filled to receive this mission. Trading in 8 stacks of crystals is enough. *Go to the Star Sibyl's chamber in Heavens Tower for a Cut-scene. *After visiting Star Sibyl's chamber in Heavens Tower you must collect 3 song verses from Ro'Maeve, Chamber of Oracles and Temple of Uggalepih. They can be collected in any order. Ro'Maeve *A non-magical source for Sneak is highly recommended. *Head to the Qu'Hau Spring at H-6 for a short Cut-scene and you will obtain the Key Item: Ancient Verse of Ro'Maeve Chamber of Oracles *Go to D-12 of Western Altepa Desert via a tunnel from D-11 and enter the Quicksand Caves. Sneak is needed throughout this area. You enter at J-11, follow a path to a door with a switch circle at I-9. This is a weight controlled door, the door needs either 1 Galka, 3 Tarutaru, or 2 of any other race standing in the center of the circle to open the door. **The door may also be opened with a combination of a Tarutaru and either an Elvaan, Hume, or Mithra. *At the T-intersection ahead turn left, go to H-7 and open another weight-operated door. *Keep going and fall down to the lower sand level. Now stay to the left and you will eventually enter the Chamber of Oracles. *After another short Cut-scene you will obtain the key item: Ancient Verse of Altepa Temple of Uggalepih *An Uggalepih Key obtained from the Tonberry Cutters in the Temple of Uggalepih is needed for this part. :*An alternative way to get to this room is to do a BCNM fight in the Sacrificial Chamber and do not exit the BC before the reward chest is opened; the Verse room is just past the exit room. *From the main entrance to the temple, hug the right wall until you zone back into Yhoator Jungle {exit @ F-5, "dark marker #2" on map1 Temple of Ugg.}. Re-enter at "dark marker #3" by hugging the left wall. Keep in mind that Invisible is needed throughout the temple in case anyone is low level enough to aggravate the monsters in the area. *Once inside {Map 2 of Temple of Ugg}, head to (E-8) where you will find a Granite Door. The Uggalepih Key will open the door a few seconds for anyone to pass through. :*Once through, the door can also be opened from the inside. *Check the ??? on top of the stairs between the 4 bookshelves for a Cut-scene and you will receive the key item: Ancient Verse of Uggalepih Full Moon Fountain *Return to Heavens Tower and examine the Vestal Chambers with the 3 verses for a Cut-scene. *Next, prepare for a fight at the Full Moon Fountain. :*'NOTE:' Only characters that are currently on this mission, or have previously completed it (regardless of current allegiance), are able to enter the battlefield. :*A party of 70-75 is recommended but not essential for a safe fight. :*BLM75/RDM37 SMN85/WHM42 SMN66/WHM33 trio it without major problems. :*There are two phases in the fight. First, the 4 Ace Cardians: ::*Ace of Batons - Black Mage ::*Ace of Coins - Red Mage ::*Ace of Swords - Paladin ::*Ace of Cups - White Mage :*On the second phase you will encounter: ::*Yali - Manticore ::*Tatzlwurm - Wyvern :*Ajido-Marujido will also appear on the second phase to fight along with you. :**If Ajido-Marujido is defeated then you will fail and eject from the BC. *After the fight return to Heavens Tower and examine the Vestal Chambers twice to get two Cut-scenes to complete the mission, the Windurst storyline, and to receive your reward of 100k and the Windurstian Flag. :*'NOTE:' You must have an empty space in your inventory in order to receive the Windurstian Flag. If your inventory is full at the time, you will not rank up. If this happens, zone out of Heavens Tower and go back to the Vestal Chambers door. Tips & Tricks *Buffs are removed when entering except for food and Finishing Moves. *The fight can be duoed by a sleeper/healer (RDM) and fighter/blink tank (THF/NIN or NIN). *A common battle plan used is to have someone sleep all 4 then have your tank pick 1 by 1 in this order Ace of Batons(BLM)->Ace of Coins(RDM)->Ace of Swords(PLD) then stop and rest until full. When everyone is ready attack the Ace of Cups(WHM). *The Ace cardians can be Silenced and Slept. *After the 4 Ace's are defeated and the Manticore and Wyvern spawn, Ajido-Marujido will also appear but he will not engage until you do, or after about 2 minutes has passed. :*'NOTE:' Ajido-Marujido will then openly run out and engage one of the two NMs so take caution if you intend to rest. Also Ajido-Marujido is considered a member of your party therefore Scholar's Accession will also include him. If you have a Scholar, Accession Stoneskin/Phalanx him just in case. *Let Ajido-Marujido pick the one he wants to kill first. Have everyone but one person kill the first mob while the one person kites the other monster. The monsters will not aggro until you reenter the fight area. Though the monsters spawn far apart, they will both aggro. :*'NOTE:' Tatzlwurm can one-shot Ajido with a TP move at the start of the fight if Ajido is the first to attack and chooses the wyvern. Be careful! :*Make sure the healer keeps Ajido's health up as if he dies you lose the mission. Ajido will cast ancient magic spells and tier 3 and 4 nukes, and as such, he can pull hate quite easily. Ajido will warp around the arena making it hard to keep track of him, on top of this, he dies in 3 or 4 hits, so make sure to stick tight to him. :*Ajido can use Chainspell towards the end of the fight. :*Ajido has around 500-600 HP. A Cure IV will restore well over 50% of his health. :*Yali frequently casts Slowga on the party. :*Be sure to bring Echo Drops to remove Silence from Tatzlwurm's Radiant Breath. :*If duoing the fight, it is recommended to kite Tatzlwurm using Gravity and Bind, while the other person solos Yali. Beware that both Gravity and Bind may resist and/or wear off very quickly. :*The wyvern (and possibly the manticore) either cannot be slept or is highly resistant, so plan accordingly. Tests have shown sleep to be resisted even with the use of Elemental Seal. Video See the Video page. }}